


Levné bydlení

by Vrakobor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Slash, romantika
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrakobor/pseuds/Vrakobor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto a Sasuke jsou dva vysokoškolští studenti, kteří si najdou společné bydlení, které je ovšem až podezřele levné. Brzy se začnou dít zajímavé věci... AU shounen ai Naruto/Sasuke</p><p>Varování: povídka obsahuje mírně erotické scény mezi dvěma muži, dvěma velbloudy a dvěma ledními medvědy. A zde malá ochutnávka:</p><p>„Ale no tak, hoši, co je to tady za zakázaný uvolnění?“ ozval se chlípný hlas rozhodčího, a to hned ze tří různých míst v pokoji.<br/>„Zakázaný uvolnění je ku*va jenom v hokeji!“ zařval Naruto a utekl do koupelny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levné bydlení

_Motto: „Nemůžu uvěřit, že je to tak laciné!“_

_Motto 2: „Samota je zlá.“_

Naruta vzbudil nepříjemný pocit chladu a nepohodlí. Nejprve nechápal, co se děje. Když šel spát, leželo se mu na nafukovací matraci docela pohodlně. Ale během noci se pod ním matrace téměř úplně vyfoukla, takže teď v podstatě ležel přímo na holé zemi. Chvíli se ještě snažil nepříjemné pocity zaspat, a najít na matraci místo, kde ještě zůstalo alespoň trochu vzduchu, protože se mu ani trochu nechtělo vstát a hledat pumpu, aby matraci dofoukl.

Ale bylo to marné; takhle se spát prostě nedalo. Naruto se vyškrábal na nohy a začal potmě hledat pumpu. Nechtěl vzbudit svého spolubydlícího, který sladce spal na vlastní bytelné a pohodlné válendě, u níž se nic podobného stát nemohlo. Při svém ospalém šmátrání ale převrhl židli, která se s rachotem zřítila.

Sasuke vydal zmučený sten. „Nech mě spát, Naruto. Nech mě spát…“ zamumlal. Naruto sice o chvíli později našel, co hledal, ale jeho snahy o znovunafouknutí matrace vedly ještě k mnohem většímu hluku.

„Co to sakra děláš?“ zeptal se Sasuke podrážděně, teď už definitivně vzhůru.

„Vyfoukla se mi matrace, vole. Co si asi myslíš že dělám!“ odsekl Naruto ještě podrážděněji a nafukoval dál. Zdálo se však, že to vůbec nepomáhá – úplně jako by v matraci byla někde pořádná díra.

„Vykašli se na to, a lehni si na zem. Tu jednu noc to vydržíš. Jsi chlap, ne?“

Naruto věnoval Sasukemu vražedný pohled. Sasuke si zakryl polštářem obličej. Naruto zaslechl podezřelé zvuky, které zněly téměř jako smích. Naruto si pohrával s myšlenkou mu ten polštář přitlačit k obličeji ještě silněji, když Sasuke řekl:

„Tahle válenda je rozkládací.“

Naruto na něho zíral.

„Tak co je? Nepomůžeš mi to rozložit?“ zeptal se Sasuke a vylezl z peřin.

…

  
Naruto se vzbudil s příjemným pocitem tepla a pohodlí. _Ten polštář ale hezky voní,_ pomyslel si. _Ale nějak šimrá… cože?_ Naruto prudce otevřel oči, a ke svému zděšení se mu naskytl pohled na černé vlasy jeho spolubydlícího přímo před obličejem. Jeho zděšení se ještě prohloubilo, když zjistil, že výše zmíněný pocit tepla a pohodlí mu přinesla poloha, ve které ležel ze strany přitisknutý k Sasukemu s rukou přehozenou přes něho a s hlavou na jeho rameni.

Naruto se okamžitě odtáhnul a vycouval z postele tak prudce, až z ní spadnul na podlahu. Náraz jeho těla probudil spícího Sasukeho, který se zmateně rozhlédl, co se děje.

„Ty!“ vykřikl Naruto rozhořčeně a obviňujícím prstem ukázal na Sasukeho. „Ty úchyle! Nalákal jsi mě k sobě do postele, abys mi provedl bůhvíco!“

Než se Sasuke zmohl na jakoukoli odpověď, Narutův pohled padl na nešťastnou nafukovací matraci, na které bylo nyní za denního světla jasně vidět hned několik velkých děr.

„Narafičil jsi to na mě, co? Takhle to určitě samo neprasklo!“ obvinil Naruto Sasukeho, zatímco se rozzuřeně oblékal a sbíral svoje věci.

„Nelichoť si,“ odsekl Sasuke znechuceně. „Kdybych věděl, jaký jsi idiot, tak tě nechám spát na holé zemi a vezmu si špunty do uší,“ řekl Sasuke, dal si na hlavu polštář a pokračoval ve spánku.

Naruto v odpověď jenom práskl dveřmi.

…

Naruto se vracel do domu, kde nyní bydlel, v podstatně lepší náladě, než z něho ráno odešel. Po celý den si připomínal, jaké je to štěstí, že se jim se Sasukem podařilo sehnat tak levné bydlení. _Vážně nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že je to tak laciné. I s energiema a internetem…_ Domácí působil sice trochu zvláštně, ale Sasuke, který studoval práva, důkladně zkontroloval jejich smlouvu a ujistil ho, že neskrývá žádné háčky.

Ranní probuzení sice bylo trochu… zvláštní, ale Naruto se Sasukem už bydlel rok na koleji a žádné podobné problémy se nevyskytly. _Třeba ta matrace byla vážně nekvalitní_. _Asi jsem to ráno přehnal,_ pomyslel si Naruto s mírným pocitem viny.

Naruto odemkl domovní dveře, které se ještě leskly novotou – ostatně jako všechno v domě, který byl, hlavně v poměru k ceně, opravdu ve vynikajícím stavu. Na chodbě se minul s údržbářem, mladým typem v modrých montérkách v brýlích a s culíkem, který si nesl velkou koženou brašnu s nářadím.

Vystoupal do druhého patra, kde se nacházela jeho a Sasukeho garsonka, a chystal se odemknout dveře, když tu ze sousedního bytu vyšly dvě dívky, s kterými Naruto zatím neměl příležitost se seznámit. Naruto se dozvěděl, že se jmenují Sakura a Ino a pracují jako zdravotní sestry.

„Jdeme zrovna někam na drink, nechceš se přidat?“ zeptala se Ino a mrkla na Naruta.

„Rád bych, ale čekám důležitou zásilku,“ odpověděl Naruto popravdě. Právě v tu chvíli do patra došel muž ve žluté košili s logem nejmenované firmy vyrábějící nábytek.

„Jste pan Uzumaki?“ zeptal se, a Naruto přikývl.

„Máme pro vás tu postel. Nejpevnější, co jsme měli na na skladě, doručeno urgentně, přesně jak jste chtěl.“

„Tak nejpevnější na skladě, jo?“ zachichotala se Sakura a Naruto zrudl.

…

Sasuke nezvedl hlavu od učebnice mezinárodního práva, když slyšel Narutův zvučný hlas z chodby, ani když se otevřely dveře bytu a ozvaly se zvuky, které zněly, jako by někdo do bytu táhl postel, a dokonce ani, když Naruto došel až k jeho stolu. Zvedl hlavu až v okamžiku, když na jeho učebnici mezinárodního práva přistálo balení šesti piv.

„Sorry za dnešní ráno, asi jsem to trochu přepísk, co?“ zeptal se Naruto a rozpačitě se podrbal na hlavě.

„To je v pohodě,“ mávl rukou Sasuke, „už jsem si zvykl na to, že jsi debil.“

„No asi jsem, když jsem ti koupil pivo,“ zamračil se Naruto, „a vážně jsi mi tu matraci nepropíchl?“

„Nejradši bych někdy propíchnul tebe,“ odseknul Sasuke, ale otevřel si jedno pivo. Naruto ho následoval.

„Když už jsme u toho píchání, tak viděl jsi už ty holky odvedle? Ty by docela stály za to,“ řekl Naruto, „možná bych je i pozval na kolaudaci nové postele, hehe,“ zasmál se.

Sasuke na toto prohlášení nijak nereagoval a vrátil se ke studiu své učebnice.

„A co na ně říkáš ty?“ nenechal se odbýt Naruto.

„Arbitrážní soudy v Pákistánu mi přijdou mnohem zajímavější,“ odtušil Sasuke znuděně, aniž by zvedl oči od učebnice.

„Vážně?!“ zděsil se Naruto. „Tebe tahleta nuda zajímá víc než dvě sexy kočky? Jsi snad gay nebo co?!“

„Já na rozdíl od tebe jsem sem přišel studovat a ne… kolaudovat postele,“ odvětil Sasuke znechuceně.

Naruto se vzdal naděje na konverzaci se svým spolubydlícím. Jeho obor – humanitní studia – , na který se hlásilo dvě stě studentů, a přijali tři sta, po něm na rozdíl od Sasukeho nevyžadoval žádnou domácí přípravu (a to ani ve zkouškovém období), takže Naruto si žádnou učebnici neotevřel. Ostatně ani žádnou nevlastnil. Místo toho celý večer věnoval zabíjení nevinných zombíků ve hře Zabiják Jack 7 a doháněl Sasukeho k šílenství vlastními zvukovými efekty, které měly napodobovat vybuchování granátů, střílení ze samopalů a pleskání nemrtvých mozků o zeď.

Až v noci, když k Sasukeho ulehčení Naruto konečně tuto hodnotnou hru dohrál a vychutnával si pohodlí a hlavně stabilitu svého nového lože, si náhle uvědomil, že Sasuke vlastně nepopřel, že je gay.

…

Když o několik dnů později Naruto dorazil domů z jedné akce se spolužáky, velmi se podivil, že našel Sasukeho, jak ještě ve dvě ráno studuje jednu ze svých tlustých učebnic (tentokrát jeho volba padla na jistě vzrušující titul _Stručná historie dodatků k norské ústavě_ ). Víc než Sasukeho činnost, která byla v jeho případě dost běžná, ho ale zarazil fakt, že Sasuke měl na sobě pouze trenýrky, když jinak nosil i doma vždy košili a někdy dokonce i kravatu. Navíc byl prosinec a venku bylo pod nulou.

Narutovi neunikl fakt, že má Sasuke dokonale vypracované tělo, a to i přesto, že ho nikdy neviděl provozovat žádný sport, ani o tom spolu nemluvili, a pocítil obdiv smíšený se závistí. A taky stoupající horko – které nepovolovalo ani potom, co si Naruto sundal zimní bundu i svetr.

„Proč tak topíš, vole? Hraješ si na dovolenou na Seychelách nebo co?“ vybafl na Sasukeho a zasmál se svému vtipu.

„Tak určitě,“ zamračil se Sasuke, kterému Narutův vtip moc vtipný nepřišel. „Nastavil jsem to normálně na dvacet jedna stupňů, jako vždycky. Ale z nějakého důvodu to topí pořád víc a víc, i když už jsem to dávno vypnul. A domovník mi nebere telefon. Dokonce jsem otevřel i všechny okna, ale ani to nepomohlo.“

„No jo, je tu… _třicet tři stupňů?!_ “ vyjekl Naruto zděšeně, když jeho zrak padl na teploměr. „V takovým hicu se přece nedá spát!“

„Proč myslíš, že se taky učím,“ odvětil Sasuke, „ale popravdě mi to do hlavy moc neleze.“

„To já bych to teda řešil jinak,“ řekl Naruto a zamířil k ledničce. Vytáhl odtamtud dvě plechovky dobře vychlazeného piva a jednu hodil Sasukemu. S druhou si lehl na svou pevnou postel a za chvíli ji celou zkonzumoval. Ani on na sobě brzy neměl nic než trenýrky.

 _Co teď?_ Přemýšlel Naruto. Spát se vskutku nedalo. Svůj notebook ani nechtěl zapínat, protože by se za chvíli nejspíš přehřál. Po chvílí váhání zapnul Naruto starou televizi, kterou v bytě měli, ale normálně moc nesledovali, protože na ní byly jenom tři kanály, jeden sportovní a dva přírodovědné. Jiné se jim přes veškerou snahu naladit nepodařilo.

Na sportovním kanálu, což byla Narutova první volba, dávali zrovna utkání zápasu sumo. Při pohledu na pot, který odkapával z lesklých sádelnatých těl japonských zápasníků, Naruto raději rychle přepnul stanici. Tentokrát se mu k jeho úlevě naskytl pohled na arktickou krajinu.

„Čum na to, tam musí být ale chládek!“ řekl Naruto toužebně. Sasuke se zvedl ze své židle a přisedl si k Narutovi na postel, protože byl odtamtud lepší výhled.

„ _Poté, co si lední medvěd Tom nalovil ryby k večeři, pokračuje ve svém putování ledovou krajinou…“_ popisoval hypnotický hlas vypravěče dění na obrazovce a Naruto si při pohledu na bílého medvěda uprostřed sněžné pláně pomyslel, že možná přece jenom usne i v tom vedru, a to i přes teplo, které sálalo ze Sasukeho skoro nahého těla vedle něj.

 _„Lední medvěd Tom sice ukojil svůj hlad, ale už delší dobu ho trápí samota. Bohužel v jeho lovišti se nenacházejí žádné samice,“_ pokračoval vypravěč a Naruto si všiml, že i Sasukemu se klíží oči a má co dělat, aby mu nepadala hlava na jeho rameno.

„ _Naštěstí je tu ale jeho kamarád, lední medvěd Sam_.“ Naruto zpozorněl. _„A i Sam se cítí sám, a samota je zlá…“_

„No to snad-“ vydechl Naruto, když se lední medvědi Tom a Sam rozhodli vyřešit svou samotu poměrně radikálním způsobem. Naruto se otočil na Sasukeho, aby zjistil, co na to on, ale k jeho překvapení tam Sasuke najednou nebyl. V tu chvíli si Naruto uvědomil, že ho něco tíží na levém stehně. Byla to hlava Sasukeho, který usnul.

Naruto chvíli sledoval, jak Sasuke poklidně oddechuje. Všiml si, že když se Sasuke nemračí (což v průběhu jejich společného soužití dělal téměř neustále), má vlastně docela hezký obličej. Vlastně docela _hodně_ hezký obličej. Naruto se trochu naklonil, aby si ten obličej prohlédl zblízka.

A pak v panice ucuknul. _Co to sakra dělám?! Dyť se chovám jako ty teplý lední medvědi!“_ vyděsil se Naruto, a nešetrně shodil Sasukeho hlavu ze svého stehna. Sasuke se ale neprobudil. Naruto uvažoval nad tím, že by ho shodil z postele, nebo aspoň vzbudil a vyhnal. Také na něho ale padla únava a jeho nová postel byla ostatně dost velká pro dva, a tak nakonec jenom vypnul televizi, přetočil se na bok a nechal Sasukeho být. _Samota je zlá, i lední medvědi o tom ví své,_ byla jeho poslední myšlenka před usnutím.

…

Ranní probuzení se rozhodně nedalo označit jako příjemné: Naruto měl pocit, že je někde na ledové pláni, kde ho před zmrznutím zachraňoval pouze velký teplý polštář, který vší silou objímal.

„Tady je ale kosa,“ zašeptal polštář a Naruto okamžitě se zděšením povolil své objetí.

„ _Sasuke_?!“ vykřikl zděšeně.

„ _Naruto_?!“ vykřikl Sasuke neméně zděšeně a vyskočil z postele. „Kdo je tady úchyl? Nalákal jsi mě do svojí postele, abys mi provedl bůhví co! Proč jsi mě nevzbudil?“ osočil se na Naruta.

„Protože jsem taky usnul, vole,“ odpověděl Naruto zahanbeně, zatímco se rychle oblékal. Sasuke mezitím duchapřítomně pozavíral otevřená okna. Někdy v průběhu noci se topení konečně vypnulo a teplota v místnosti se teď pro změnu blížila k nule.

Naruto se rozhodl, že ze všeho nejlépe mu prospěje pořádně se po ránu proběhnout – běhání byla aktivita, díky které si i přes jinak poněkud ležérní životní styl udržoval atletickou postavu. _Na Sasukeho ale nemám,_ pomyslel si, když vrhl poslední pohled na svého spolubydlícího, který byl stále ještě ve spodním prádle, a rozhodl se, že si dá dneska pořádně do těla a vyběhá všechna včerejší piva.

Užuž se chystal rozběhnout hned na domovní chodbě, když málem vrazil do Sakury a Ino. Všiml si, že se drží za ruce a vypadají velmi spokojeně.

„Ahoj, neměly jste včera náhodou taky problém s topením? U nás to děsně přetápělo, a vůbec to nešlo vypnout,“ postěžoval si Naruto.

„Jo, měly jsme v bytě přes pětatřicet stupňů. Ale naštěstí jsme to vyřešily,“ řekla Sakura a mrkla na Ino, která se zachichotala.

„Vážně? A jak?“ zajímal se Naruto.

„Napustily jsme si vanu ledovou vodou a vlezly si do ní společně, s vínkem,“ vysvětlila Sakura a rovněž se zachichotala.

„Wow,“ neměl slov Naruto. „Škoda, že nás to se Sasukem nenapadlo taky…teda co to říkám, _ještě že nás to nenapadlo_! Už radši běžím, mějte se!“ Naruto se rozběhl a už neviděl, jak si Ino a Sakura vyměnily významné pohledy. V mezipatře se minul s majitelem domu, který se opíral o koště, a pozdravil Naruta až s přehnaně milým úsměvem.

…

„Kdy že to má začínat ten fotbal? Vsadil jsem pěkné prachy na to, že Holanďani náš nároďák úplně vytřískají, tak bych to nerad zmeškal,“ řekl Naruto a přetáhnul si přes hlavu oranžový holandský dres.

„Vydrž, už za pět minut. Tak už to zapni a já donesu něco k pití,“ řekl Sasuke, povolil si uzel na své kravatě a šel pro pivo. Naruto uposlechl jeho příkazu a zapnul televizní přijímač, na jehož obrazovce se objevilo Studio Fotbal.

„ _…takže myslíte, že šance na výhru tady je?_ “ zeptal se komentátor dlouholetého trenéra jednoho z předních týmů v zemi.  
  
„ _Tak určitě. Šance tu jsou, jako dokonce bych řekl že docela velký, jakože pokud neprohrajeme, tak určitě vyhrajeme.“_

 _„Tak to je skvělá zpráva…“_ dál už Naruto neposlouchal a raději na těch pár minut do zápasu přepnul stanici na jeden z přírodovědných kanálů. Tentokrát se mu naskytl pohled na nekonečné písečné duny, do kterých nemilosrdně pražilo slunce.

„ _Velbloud Ali osaměle putuje rozpálenou pouští do mnoha kilometrů vzdálené oázy, aby tam utišil svou žízeň….“_ Komentoval povědomý hlas. Naruto si rychle přihnul z donesené plechovky piva, protože z toho dostával žízeň taky.

 _„Kromě žízně ho však trápí i samota – a samota je zlá. Naštěstí v oáze na něho již čeká velbloud Hasan, který-“_ Naruto okamžitě sáhnul po ovladači a přepnul zpátky na Studio Fotbal.

„Proč jsi to přepnul?“ zeptal se Sasuke. Naruto mu nejdřív věnoval podezíravý pohled, ale pak si uvědomil, že Sasuke u podobného programu, který měli možnost vidět za jisté tropické noci na začátku prosince, zaspal, a nevěděl tedy, jakým způsobem probíhá léčení samoty.

„Už začíná zápas,“ řekl nakonec, což byla ostatně pravda. Jenomže sotva oba týmy nastoupily a zazněly jejich hymny, program se sám od sebe přeladil na něco jiného. To, co se na obrazovce začalo dít, také trochu vypadalo jako fotbal. Ale nějaký zvláštní – skupina hráčů v dresech neidentifikovatelného týmu si tam jenom tak čutala kopačákem, jakoby o nic nešlo.

„Že by se jim tam nějak dostaly záběry z tréningu?“ podivil se Sasuke.

„Jestli jo, tak to se tam teda moc nepředřou,“ zamračil se Naruto. Hráči na obrazovce si ale očividně mysleli něco jiného, protože jeden si za chvíli začal stěžovat, že se úplně uhřál, a sundal si celý dres i s trenýrkami, pod kterými neměl nic než nahé, mimořádně ochlupené tělo. A jeho spoluhráči ho brzy následovali. Naruto a Sasuke si vyměnili zděšené pohledy.

„Co to je ty vole? Přepni to nebo se pobliju!“ řekl Naruto, a Sasuke hned zmáčkl příslušné tlačítko na ovladači. Jenomže se nic nestalo, a to, co se dělo na obrazovce teď, už fotbal nepřipomínalo ani náhodou. Sasuke začal zoufale mačkat všechna tlačítka na ovladači včetně toho, kterým se televize vypínala, ale vůbec to nepomáhalo.

_„Tak pojďte hoši, dáme si ještě trochu do těla! Trenére, nechcete se přidat?“_

Sasuke vyskočil z postele a běžel televizi vypojit ze zásuvky. Naruto si mezitím snažil najednou zakrývat oči i uši. Stalo se však něco neuvěřitelného – i poté, co Sasuke vytrhnul napájecí kabel ze zdi a vypojil i přípojku k anténě, se televize nevypnula. Naopak se zdálo, že je obraz ještě jasnější a zvuk hlasitější. 

_„Joooooo! Tohle byla střela přímo na branku, trenére!“_

„Tohle odporuje zákonům přírody,“ vydechl Sasuke zhrozeně.

„A fotbalu,“ připojil Naruto rovněž zhrozeně. „Nevyhodíme tu bednu z okna?“

„To asi ne, je přišroubovaná ke stropu. Ale možná… kde máme paličku na maso?“

„Mám lepší nápad,“ prohlásil Naruto. Vzápětí popadl _Stručnou historii dodatků k norské ústavě_ a vší silou jí mrštil proti obrazovce. Kniha sice televizor zasáhla, ale neškodně se od něj odrazila, aniž by mu způsobila jediné škrábnutí. Navíc se po dopadu na zem rozpadla na několik kusů.

_„Jooooo! To byla ale nálož! Dej mi ještě!“_

„Máš představu, kolik ta knížka stála?!“ obořil se na Naruta Sasuke.

„Neboj, já ti ji slepím,“ snažil se Sasukeho uchlácholit Naruto, ale Sasukeho to moc nepřesvědčilo, protože si představil, co by Naruto se svou šikovností dokázal spáchat s izolepou. Chystal se Naruta donutit, aby mu slíbil, že nešťastnou knihu odnese k profesionálnímu vazači knih, když tu se stalo něco vysloveně děsivého. Ve stejný okamžik se jim oběma zapnuly notebooky a na jejich monitorech se spustilo video – to stejné, jako hrálo v televizi.

 _„Ale no tak, hoši, co je to tady za zakázaný uvolnění?“_ ozval se chlípný hlas rozhodčího, a to hned ze tří různých míst v pokoji.

„Zakázaný uvolnění je kurva jenom v hokeji!“ zařval Naruto a utekl do koupelny. Sasuke ho následoval. I po zavření dveří byly slyšet nejrůznější hrůzné zvuky, ale bylo to přece jenom o něco snesitelnější.

„Zkusím zavolat domovníkovi,“ řekl Sasuke a vytáhl z kapsy mobil. Než ale stihl vytočit číslo, na displeji se náhle objevilo hrozivě povědomé video…

 _„Góóóól!“_ ozývalo se z mobilu, zatímco svištěl vzduchem do pokoje. Po odhození dalšího kontaminovaného zařízení Sasuke dveře do koupelny raději zamknul.

„Zlatí lední medvědi,“ povzdechnul si Naruto, „co myslíš, že to způsobuje? Nějakej zákeřnej virus?“

„V naší staré Tesle?“ zvedl Sasuke obočí.

„Hodně zákeřnej virus,“ upřesnil Naruto, ale samotnému se mu to moc nezdálo. „Je to vážně divný,“ řekl nakonec, „hned zítra ráno zajdeme za domovníkem. Třeba pro to bude mít nějaký vysvětlení.“

„Zajdeme za ním hned,“ prohlásil Sasuke odhodlaně a otevřel dveře do pokoje.

 _„TV Rozkoš uvádí: Chlupatá jedenáctka 2: ještě větší nálož!“_ ozvalo se. Hned vzápětí se na všech třech obrazovkách (a na displeji Sasukeho odhozeného mobilu) objevilo něco tak strašlivého, že Naruto i Sasuke okamžitě zacouvali zpátky do koupelny a zamknuli se radši na dva západy.

…

Když se Naruto ráno probudil, první, co uviděl, byl Sasukeho obličej, který byl tak blízko, že se téměř dotýkali nosy. Tentokrát ho ale nepopadl záchvat paniky, protože si jasně pamatoval, jak si večer oba ustlali ve vaně, aby se zachránili před oním nechutným vysíláním. I Sasuke se probudil. Chvíli se na sebe pobaveně dívali.

„Ležíš mi na ruce,“ řekl Sasuke, a Naruto se kousek odsunul.   

„Abychom za chvíli nedopadli jako hošani z  _Chlupatý jedenáctky_ ,“ zasmál se Naruto. I Sasuke se zasmál, ale Narutovi se zdálo, že se mu při tom nějak podezřele zalesklo v očích. Mávl nad tím však rukou, protože v tuhle chvíli měli důležitější starosti – jít za domovníkem a zjistit, co se to včera proboha stalo.

Když vstoupili do pokoje, ke své úlevě shledali, že všechny obrazovky jsou díkybohu černé – to byla dobrá zpráva. Špatná zpráva ale byla, že domovník nebyl doma a nebral telefon.

„Tak to zkusíme později,“ povzdechl si Sasuke. „Ale musím ti říct, že asi začínám chápat, proč je tady tak nízký nájem.“

Naruto přikývnul a otevřel svou skříň, aby si z ní vzal čisté oblečení. Když ale otevřel šuplík, kam si dával spodní prádlo, ke svému velkému překvapení zjistil, že je úplně prázdný.

„No to jsem blázen…hele, Sasuke, neviděl jsi moje spoďáry?“

Sasuke mu věnoval nevěřícný pohled.

„No jako určitě. Sebral jsem ti je a ušil jsem si z nich kravatu.“

Naruto chvíli zíral na Sasukeho modrou kravatu s vzorem vějířů, než mu došlo, že si z něho Sasuke dělá legraci.

„Haha, moc vtipný,“ odsekl a začal vyhazovat všechno ostatní oblečení ze své skříně na zem. Přes veškerou snahu tam ale neobjevil ani jediný kus spodního prádla. Následovala prohlídka postele a jejího okolí, ovšem i ta byla bezvýsledná. Naruto se po třetím prohrabání hromady vyházeného oblečení začal zoufale rozhlížet po pokoji a přemýšlel, kam se jenom jeho trenýrky poděly, když tu jeho pohled padl na něco podezřelého. Zpod Sasukeho damaškového bílého polštáře vykukoval jasně oranžový kus látky. A Naruto si byl jistý, že Sasuke by nic oranžového nepoužíval ani jako kapesník – svou nelibost vůči této barvě dal Narutovi už mnohokrát najevo.

„Ha!“ vykřikl Naruto a vrhl se k inkriminovanému polštáři. Po jeho nadzvednutí se mu naskytl pohled na všech deset kusů jeho trenýrek.

„Tohlencto je nějaká tvoje pomsta nebo co?!“ obořil se na Sasukeho, který se tvářil naprosto nechápavě – což mohl ale docela dobře předstírat, pomyslel si Naruto. „Za to, že jsem ti rozbil tu nudnou bichli?!“

„Naruto, já vůbec nechápu, jak se to tam dostalo. Přísahám,“ řekl Sasuke vážně. Naruto vztekle sebral svoje spodní prádlo a hodil ho na svoji postel.

„Samy tam ty trencle asi neodešly,“ zavrčel. Sasuke na to nic neřekl.

Naruto sebou praštil na postel mezi trenýrky a udělal něco, k čemu se často neuchyloval – zamyslel se. Od doby, co se sem nastěhovali, se jim děly vážně podivné věci. Nejdřív jeho matrace vypadala, že ji někdo schválně propíchnul. Potom topení přetápělo tak, že jim nezbývalo, než se vysvléct skoro donaha. No a včera jim na všech zařízeních hrálo to naprosto nechutné fotbalové gay porno, které prostě nešlo vypnout. A teď ještě ta věc s trenýrkami… Naruto měl pocit, že to spolu všechno nějakým zvláštním způsobem souvisí. Najednou se mu začala vnucovat myšlenka na to, že Sasuke vlastně nikdy nepopřel, že je gay… _co když je to všechno jeho ďábelský plán, jak mě svést?_ Napadlo Naruta a po zádech mu přejel mráz. _Vlastně jsem tehdy vůbec nezkontroloval termostat, prostě jsem uvěřil tomu, co mi Sasuke řekl… a teď moje nebohý trencle… kdepak nějaká nevinná pomsta – bůhví, co s nima ten úchyl zamejšlel!_ Narutovi se hlavou honily čím dál divočejší představy. Vrhl na Sasukeho kradmý pohled. Sasuke seděl u stolu a snažil se slepit dohromady svou rozbitou učebnici.

 _Co teď?! Dělá, jako že nic, ale určitě se na mě chystá každou chvíli skočit! Možná bych si měl koupit pás cudnosti – existuje něco takovýho pro chlapy? A nebo-_ V tuto chvíli byl proud Narutových čím dál absurdnějších myšlenek naštěstí přerušen zvonkem u dveří. Naruto okamžitě vyskočil z postele a šel otevřít. Sasukeho přitom obešel velkým obloukem.

„Dobrý den, doufám že neruším,“ pozdravil domovník a majitel domu v jedné osobě se svým až příliš milým úsměvem, který Narutovi vždycky připomínal hada, i když se hadi nesmějí.

„To je v pohodě. Sami jsme za vámi chtěli zajít,“ řekl Naruto.

„Kvůli tomu včerejšímu incidentu, že? Velmi se vám omlouvám, měli jsme nějaké problémy s anténou… Opravdu nechápu, jak je možné, že se naladil zrovna tento program, který přehrál všech jedenáct dílů _Chlupaté jedenáctky_ za sebou…“

„A můžete mi vysvětlit, jak je možné, že ta televize hrála i potom, co jsme ji odpojili ze zdi? A vypojili anténu?“ zeptal se Sasuke podezíravě.

Domovník se rozpačitě usmál.

„Promiňte, tomu já vůbec nerozumím. To byste se museli zeptat Kabuta, přes techniku je tady on. Každopádně jako omluvu za včerejšek a taky za tu nepříjemnost s topením minulý týden jsem si dovolil takovou malou pozornost,“ řekl domovník a podal jim velký, v celofánu zabalený dárkový koš.

„Postarám se, aby se žádné podobné závady už nevyskytly. Už dopředu vám přeju pěkné a… _příjemné_ svátky,“ řekl domovník a šibalsky na ně mrknul.

Při pohledu na obsah naditého koše Naruto úplně zapomněl na svou předchozí nedůvěru vůči svému spolubydlícímu.

„Čum na to, Sasuke! To jsou snad ústřice nebo co! A tady ten luxusní šampus! A jahody! A tady jsou ještě nějaký další krabičky…“ vykřikoval Naruto nadšeně. Podrobná prohlídka koše odhalila další dvě lahve kvalitního vína, krabičku mátového čaje, belgickou čokoládu, nějaké zahraniční draze vypadající barevné bonbóny, kandovaný zázvor, pěnu do koupele s vůní šafránu, relaxační pomůcku pro masáž hlavy a – z nějakého záhadného důvodu – velký svazek petržele.

„A co je tohleto?“ podivil se Naruto, když vytáhl z koše poslední malou lahvičku. „Španělské mušky? No to je snad nějaká prdel, ne?“ řekl a odšrouboval uzávěr. Z lahvičky se vyrojilo hejno malých mušek.

„Očividně jo,“ zasmál se Sasuke.

Jelikož včera skončily pro tento rok přednášky a dokonce i Sasuke toho dne necítil potřebu se nic učit, rozhodli se s Narutem využít dárkového koše pro neplánovanou předvánoční oslavu. 

Naruto byl sice v běžném životě celkem nepoužitelný, ale ukázalo se, že dokáže připravit vynikající ústřice na petrželi, až se i Sasuke, který pocházel z poněkud buržoazní rodiny, úplně oblizoval. Belgická čokoláda se překvapivě dobře hodila ke kandovanému zázvoru, což se o jahodách se šampaňským rozumí samo sebou. A víno bylo opravdu vynikající.

Dopoledne se přehouplo v odpoledne a odpoledne v podvečer, když přišla řada i na relaxační pomůcku pro masáž hlavy. To už se Naruto a Sasuke přesunuli na postel, kde v intimním pološeru dopíjeli zbytky vína.

 „Když mi to uděláš, já ti to pak udělám taky,“ řekl Naruto Sasukemu se šibalským úsměvem a podal mu pomůcku, která připomínala metličku na šlehání vajec. Za chvíli již slastně sténal pod Sasukeho zkušenými dotyky.

Někde v hlubinách svého bytu si domovník spokojeně zamnul ruce a litoval, že se mu u odposlouchávacího zařízení pokazil obraz.

Když si to Sasuke a Naruto navzájem udělali, Sasuke se napil vína a zamyšleně řekl:

„Stejně je to zvláštní, takhle levný nájem a teď ještě opulentní dárkový koš, v podstatě za maličkosti.“

„Tobě _Chlupatá jedenáctka_ přišla jako maličkost?“ vyjevil se Naruto.

„Jasně že ne, ale… vidíš, to bylo taky divné – jak věděl, že se po sobě přehrálo jedenáct dílů. To se na to snad koukal. A nebo-“

Sasuke a Naruto se po sobě podívali s náhlým pochopením.

„Takže ti propíchl matraci…“

„…a pustil topení na maximum…“

„…narafičil _Chlupatou jedenáctku_ …“

„...a taky moje trencle. No ty vole, okamžitě to přestaň pít!“ vykřikl Naruto a vyrazil Sasukemu sklenici z ruky. „Bůhví, co nám dal do žrádla a do pití!“

„No snad to nebude taková hrůza, když už jsme to skoro všechno snědli a vypili a zatím se tu normálně bavíme. Jauvajs!“ vyrazil ze sebe náhle Sasuke, když ho něco štíplo do krku.

„Aúú! Co to kurva je?!“ ulevil si Naruto, když se něco podobného stalo i jemu.

„Nevím, ale začíná mi být nějak horko…“ řekl Sasuke a ohnal se po něčem, co mu prolétlo kolem hlavy.

„Mně taky, sakra,“ zavrčel Naruto a plácl se po předloktí.

„Jsou to mouchy!“ vykřikl pak. „Nějaký…zelený…“

„Vždycky jsem si myslel, že španělské mušky se prodávají jenom v tekuté formě. Ale asi jsem se spletl,“ řekl Sasuke, který mezitím odkudsi donesl Biolit.

Jedno stříknutí stačilo, aby mouchy popadaly mrtvé k zemi. Bohužel horko nezmizelo. Sasuke si rozvázal kravatu a rozepnul si košili o pár knoflíčků. Naruto se vysvlékl jenom do oranžových trenýrek.

„Přece nejsme zvířata, jako ty lední medvědi nebo velbloudi,“ řekl Naruto, ale začal se naklánět směrem k Sasukemu.

„Ani fotbalisti. Rozhodně ne fotbalisti,“ zamumlal Sasuke, ale svlékl si košili celou, a začal si rozepínat kalhoty.

V dalším okamžiku Naruto po Sasukem skočil, přimáčknul ho ke svojí pevné posteli a začal ho vášnivě líbat. V ještě dalším okamžiku zazvonil zvonek u dveří.

„Kašli na to,“ řekl Sasuke a přitáhl si k sobě Naruta blíž. Zvonek chvíli zvonil dál, ale to už ho ani nevnímali. Z jejich činnosti je vyrušilo až to, když někdo vstoupil do pokoje a rozsvítil.

Bylo těžké určit, kdo byl v tu chvíli překvapenější – Naruto se Sasukem nebo údržbář Kabuto.

„Co tady děláte?“ uhodil na něho Sasuke.

„P-přišel jsem vám opravit…tele-televizi. Ma-majitel mi říkal, že jsou s ní nějaké problémy.“

„A otevřel jste si jak?“ pokračoval Sasuke s chladnou zuřivostí.

„No-normálně, u-univerzálním klíčem,“ vykoktal ze sebe údržbář a díval se všude jinde, než na polonahá těla obyvatelů bytu. „My-myslel jsem, že nejste doma, tak že sem zaskočím a opravím to, a-a-abych vás pak už nemusel o-obtěžovat,“ pokračoval ve svém vysvětlení. Sasuke se ušklíbl.

„A teď ještě tu o Červené Karkulce. Určitě jste sem přišel narafičit nějaké další… _pasti_ na příkaz svého šéfa, co? Je mi jasné, že v tom jedete s ním! Přiznejte se!“ obvinil Kabuta tónem, který nepřipouštěl námitek.

Kabuto mlčel a díval se do země.

„To jste taky takovej úchyl jako on, že mu s tím pomáháte? Co z toho máte?“ dorážel na Kabuta Naruto.

„Uvědomujete si, že svým jednáním jste porušil minimálně pět paragrafů zákona o ochraně soukromí, majetku a osobnosti? Pokud chcete, můžu vám je tady vyjmenovat. A taky vám můžu říct, kolik let si za to odsedíte v base,“ přitvrdil Sasuke se zlým úsměvem, jaký se na právnické fakultě trénuje na speciálním semináři.

„Už dost!“ vykvikl Kabuto vystrašeně. „Počkejte vteřinku,“ řekl šeptem a přeběhnul do kouta, kde chvíli cosi kutil za květináčem s fíkusem.

„Teď už můžu mluvit, vypojil jsem odposlech,“ řekl pak normálním hlasem. „Prosím, nežalujte mě, všechno přiznávám. Orochimaru mě donutil, abych mu pomáhal s jeho zvrhlými plány. Celý tento dům postavil jen proto, aby do něho nastěhoval dvojice atraktivních lidí, kteří by se k sobě podle jeho názoru hodili, ale dosud spolu nic nemají. A pak se je snaží dát všemi možnými prostředky dohromady. Třeba u vašich sousedek se mu to povedlo hned ve fázi topení. Ale vy jste pro něho byli docela výzva – nemyslel jsem si, že dojde i na _Chlupatou jedenáctku_. Brr,“ otřásl se Kabuto.

„No a teď ten dárkový koš, to jste už vážně neměli šanci – jak vidím, dali jste si ten Cialis.“

„Cože to?“ nechápal Naruto.

„Cialis, spolehlivý prostředek pro sexuální vzrušení. Funguje úplně na každého. Myslím, že Orochimaru vám to tam podstrčil jako nějaké bonbóny.“

„Ty jsme si ale nedali,“ poznamenal Sasuke.

„Tak to jste měli štěstí. Bývá po tom erekce až dva dny v kuse.“

„Ale proč to všechno ten domovník dělá?“ zeptal se Sasuke.

„To je jasný, je to normální úchyl,“ vyslovil Naruto vysvětlení, které bylo nasnadě.

„Myslím si, že je to dobrý člověk. Akorát je…osamělý,“ řekl Kabuto, který už zase pozoroval svoje boty, jakoby na nich bylo bůhvíco zajímavého.

„A samota je zlá,“ odpověděli Naruto a Sasuke sborem.

„Podívejte, pane Kabuto, řekněte nám to narovinu … nechtěl byste panu domovníkovi od té samoty odpomoct? Aby ji nemusel řešit tak radikálním způsobem?“ navrhl Kabutovi Sasuke.

„No, rád bych, ale… nikdy o mě neprojevil zájem,“ posteskl si Kabuto.

„Tak víte co… tady máte něco od nás k Vánocům,“ řekl Naruto a podal údržbáři krabičku s „luxusními zahraničními bonbóny“.

„Myslím, že už vás něco napadne,“ mrknul na Kabuta Sasuke. „A postarejte se, aby už nedocházelo k žádným incidentům, jinak víte, co vám hrozí,“ připomenul mu ještě.

Kabuto je ujistil, že už se nic podobného nikdy opakovat nebude, a s díky se loučil, když si Naruto na něco vzpomněl.

„Když jste nás tady, ehm, překvapil, tak jste si myslel, že jsme si určitě vzali ten Cialis. To nic z toho ostatního nefunguje? Ani ty španělský mušky?“

Kabuto se rozesmál.

„To myslíte ty octomilky, co jsem vám tam přidal pro srandu? To přece ví každý, že španělské mušky jsou normální kapky,“ řekl pobaveně a odešel.

Naruto se Sasukem si vyměnili dlouhý pohled.

„Jak jsi to předtím říkal?“ zeptal se Sasuke, „když mi to uděláš, já ti to pak udělám taky?“  

„Tak nějak,“ odpověděl Naruto a šel zamknout dveře, a pro jistotu i vypojil zvonek, aby je už ten večer nikdo nerušil.

 

**KONEC**


End file.
